


A Purpose

by lisagemeni



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Andrew Scott - Freeform, Angst, Arguing, Awkward Tension, Bisexual Male Character, Daniel Radcliffe - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Gay, James Mcavoy - Freeform, Kissing, Library, Love Confession, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Obsession, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, igorlei, igorstein, turgor, victor frankenstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisagemeni/pseuds/lisagemeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Victor suggests to Igor that he visit a library while Victor is at school, Igor gets the wrong idea and thinks that Victor doesn't want him around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarryBucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryBucks/gifts).



> This is my (belated) birthday gift to the incredibly talented artist barrybucks. 
> 
> I have read a draft of the screenplay for Victor Frankenstein but everything I put in here are not spoilers for the movie.
> 
> This is a fanfiction of my own design. Pretend that I got all of this characterization from the movie trailers.
> 
> I would like to think that this fanfic takes place somewhere within the movie’s timeline, not before or after. 
> 
> I am a multishipper, so beware. 
> 
> If the screenwriter Max Landis ever reads this, I will probably be mortified.

“Igor! Igor, are you awake?” Victor draped his coat hurriedly around himself, cringing as the fabric brushed against a newly burned patch of skin. Victor wasn’t in the mood for waiting - _like he ever really was_ \- but getting close to no sleep, being late to school and getting electrocuted didn’t bode well for his mood. 

He squinted his eyes in frustration, hoping that would somehow magically make his friend appear in the hallway and he grunted when it didn’t. Victor placed his top hat on his head and gripped his door knob tightly when an all too wonderful sound behind him interrupted his departure. 

“Ah, Igor, there you are.” Victor sighed in relief. “There is something I wish to suggest to you.” 

Igor wiped his groggy eyes, yawning despite himself. “… Yes?” 

“I know I have a most impressive library and I know you’ve spent hours and hours in it while I am at school and have left an obscene amount of crumbs on the floor - _don’t give me that scowl, Igor, it’s unbecoming of your visage._ ” Igor immediately smiled, although fakely; the last thing he ever wanted to do was make Victor upset in any way. 

“Good. That’s much better.” Victor let himself be overcome by Igor’s beauty for a moment. He hadn’t seen Igor first thing in the morning too often, and he wanted to take in the sight as much as possible before letting the moment go. But, he knew all good things must pass, so he cleared his throat to take him out of his bliss and back into reality. “… Right then. As I was saying, I know how much you love your books… you simply must visit the London Library in James’s Square. One can get lost for hours in the labyrinthine book-stacks with no particular aim in mind… ” 

Igor’s eyes lit up, a wide smile overtaking any traces of his sleepiness. “Oh, Victor… that sounds… wonderful! It sounds too good to be true…” Igor clapped his hands together. “When can we go?” 

Victor laughed at Igor’s adorable enthusiasm before his friend’s words sunk in. “Oh… um… well, I didn’t suggest that we go, together…” It killed Victor to see the light in Igor’s eyes fade. “That’s not to say that I wouldn’t want to go, with you, … of course I would… I… I merely meant that it could give you something to do while I’m away at school.” Victor gave Igor a forced smile.

“Oh, I see…” Igor tried to mirror Victor’s smile but the two of them just ended up looking like they were in an insane amount of pain. There was an awkward silence, a painful silence, a silence that said more words than they would ever say to each other, more than they could ever say to each other, so many untold words, so many emotions, so many... 

_“Right, well, I must go to school now…” “Right, um, yeah, I… I will see you later.”_

They spoke at the same time, neither really understanding what the other said. Victor left with a shade of red on his face and Igor stood there with his face flushed too, but with anger. 

***  
The sun shone brightly that day over the usually grey and wet London, which reminded Igor not to be in such a sour mood. It was difficult not to feel some sort of resentment towards Victor, especially after the terrible display of strangeness back in his flat. 

Why was Victor being so… awkward? Although his friend was usually like this - blunt, socially inept, _strange_ \- this time was… different. Igor had never seen Victor be this flustered before. But why? It was clear that Victor didn’t want to spend any time with Igor unless they were building that godforsaken creation out of practically nothing at all. That had to be the reason why Victor was acting so strangely about the library… Victor just didn’t know of a polite way to tell Igor to leave him alone. Maybe that’s why Victor told Igor about the library in the first place; he wanted Igor out of his flat, out of his way, out of his life!

“You’re overreacting, relax…” Igor muttered under his breath. If Victor really didn’t want him around, he would just kick him out. There would be nothing stopping him from doing so. Just as easily as Igor entered Victor’s life, he could easily get back out of it. Perhaps that’s what scared Igor the most was just how dispensable he was… Victor was a genius, after all, why did he need Igor in the first place?… 

Library. Library. Why did Victor suggest Igor go to a library? … A library… of course! _That’s it!_ Victor wanted Igor to be more like a real medical student. He wanted Igor to be up to date on the current state of the medical field so he could treat Igor more like an equal!

With a newly found spring in his step, Igor found himself turning the corner with a smile on his face. If the map was any indication, he was almost at James’ Square and almost at the start of his brand new education. 

_“I’ll show you, Victor… I’ll be the most proficient medical student you’ve ever met…”_ Igor whispered this thought again and again, out loud, repeated it over and over; this new mantra, this new outlook on life… 

Saying the words aloud helped quell his excitement at the sudden view he had of the London Library, just at the edge of his line of sight. He was _almost there_ , almost there - he just had to turn the corner… 

_Wham!_ Igor slammed into something, _hard_ \- a person? - and fell, butt first, onto the pavement. In his dazed confusion, he could almost make out a silhouetted figure against the angry brightness of the sun. Was it a woman? Yes… yes… _a woman_ … 

“I am so sorry, mam,” Igor’s words stumbled out of his mouth as he got up, “I… I didn’t see you, the turn came up so quickly…”

 _“Igor?”_ An excited voice reached his ears. 

“Lorelei!” Igor immediately straightened up, red plastered on his face. 

“Igor! What… what are you doing here?” 

“Oh, I, um… well,” for the life of him, Igor had not the slightest idea of what to say, so he merely settled with, “Victor!… He wanted me to get some books from the library, for his um, homework.” 

Lorelei raised an eyebrow. “Right… because he doesn’t have enough books already from what you’ve explained to me.” 

Igor let out an awkward cough masked as a polite laugh. “That’s Victor for you…”

Lorelei shook her head. “It doesn’t matter… it’s good to see you out and about. I thought you practically lived in Victor’s basement.” If Igor didn’t know any better, he could have sworn he detected a twinge of jealousy in her words…

“Basement? Oh no, I… I’m not allowed down there, Lorelei. Also, I have my own room - ”

“It was a joke, Igor.” Lorelei smiled, but it was a loaded smile, in place of a lack of anything to say. 

“Oh, right… you know I’m still getting used to those.” Igor still didn’t understand how pleasant people could be, how pleasant life could be since he wasn’t in the dingy confines of that dreadful circus. Lorelei and Igor were in London, he had to remind himself. They were outside on a bright, sunny day in London, wearing beautiful clothing, looking beautiful, being beautiful, far far away from that awful, awful place. 

And yet… something still seemed… _wrong_ … 

As much as Igor didn’t want to admit it, he knew exactly what was plaguing Lorelei’s heart. “Do you not like Victor, Lorelei?” Igor asked meekly, hands shaking slightly, heart pounding in his ears. 

Lorelei’s eyes widened with fear. “Oh… no, I… I wouldn’t say that, exactly…” 

“I know he can come off a bit… strong,” Igor interrupted, not wanting to hear Lorelei’s painful honesty, “but he means well and his intentions are good. He truly is a good man. I believe it. I believe it with all of my heart.” Igor’s eyes shone with a confidence that Lorelei never dreamed Igor was capable of. 

Lorelei decided right then and there, that no matter what monstrosities Victor von Frankenstein was capable of, it would all be worth it just to be able to see Igor look as happy as he did right now, even if it was just for a moment. 

“Well… I’ve never trusted anyone more than you and if you say he’s a good man, then it must be true.” Lorelei nodded, a slight pain nipping at her heart. It was one thing to try and convince herself that Victor was good, but it was quite another thing to tell the man that she loved that she approved of his friendship with such a twisted man… 

“Oh, Lorelei, thank you, _thank you_!” Igor instinctively rushed over and wrapped his arms around Lorelei’s waist. “Thank you, thank you, thank you… thank you so much for believing in him…”

Lorelei couldn’t help but blush at their sudden closeness and she closed her eyes and let herself get swept away into an imaginary world where this man was in love with _her_ , wanted _her_ , would do anything to be with _her_ …

It was unfortunate timing, really. It was unfortunate timing that just when Lorelei was realizing her feelings for Igor, it was obvious that Igor was realizing his feelings for Victor. It was unfortunate timing that a certain Detective Inspector just happened to turn the very corner that Igor just turned, and happened to see a certain young woman and young man embrace each other in front of the London Library…

Detective Inspector Roderick Turpin wasn’t in the mood to deal with inconsequential matters at the moment. It was an unusually hot day and all of the tension at Scotland Yard because of the missing murderous Hunchback was causing his migraines to return. 

He was in no mood to deal with a certain mysterious young man he had been keeping his eye on as of late. And yet, somehow, fate seemed to favor them constantly running into each other. How… opportune. 

How wonderful it was that Turpin had spotted the very young man he hadn’t been able to stop dreaming about, right in front of him... Out of anywhere he could be in London... It only made sense that he should follow him and keep an eye on exactly what he was doing, given that fate had so kindly put Igor on his lap.

After all, if he was ever going to catch Victor and Igor in the act of doing something suspicious, what better way than to investigate Igor’s actions when Victor wasn’t around?

It was surprising, however, how much Turpin despised the way Igor and that woman held each other’s bodies. It only lasted for a few moments, but it felt like an eternity. Ah, young love. He remembered so vividly, so painfully what it felt like to be in love, to be lost in the ecstasy that it provided, the obsession, the desire, the lust, the pain, _oh the pain_ … 

Turpin gave a sigh of relief when Igor and the woman finally let go of each other. With awkwardness only a couple in love could give, they politely said their goodbyes and reluctantly walked the opposite direction. 

Turpin was fearful for a moment that amidst the sudden movement he had lost his chance to spy on the young man, but fortune rained on him again when he saw Igor walking into the library. 

Inconspicuously and without any semblance of a reason, Turpin followed the object of his obsession. 

***

 _“Wow…”_

Quite frankly, Igor had never seen anything like this.

The infinite stacks of books were piled high, several feet above his head, giving the impression that they were about to cave in on him. It was almost dizzying, the amount of knowledge that was trapped before him, begging to be opened, yearning to be released.

Igor traced the spines of books excitedly, leafed through musty old pages and breathed in and out deeply just to fill himself up with the truly wonderful smell currently overwhelming his senses. Victor was right… you _could_ get lost in here for hours, and that was exactly what Igor was planning to do. 

At first, he took his time, carefully skimming through voluminous medical textbooks, his eyes furiously scanning every single word, absorbing them, taking it all in. Igor would jump excitedly when he read a piece of information he was completely clueless about. Sometimes, if the text was _really_ worthwhile, he would clap and squeal out loud… which didn’t exactly go well with the other readers surrounding him. 

_“Sorry…”_ Igor grinned, ignoring the heated glances around him and moved on to another section of the massive library. This time, to a place where no one would hear him get excited about science and medicine. 

Unbeknownst to him, Turpin lurked in the shadows, taking in every strange tick, every odd mannerism coming from the younger man. _What on earth was Igor doing?_ Didn’t he have classes to attend? Or some kind of profession? No… he seemed far too young for that. Was he one of Victor’s classmates? Why was he getting so excited over a mere book?

Igor was indeed strange, Turpin surmised, but he also couldn’t help but notice… how… absolutely radiant Igor looked whenever he got really excited. He couldn’t help but notice the red on Igor’s cheeks, or the way his smile seemed to reach his eyes in less than two seconds, or how far away the world seemed to Igor now, lost in the smell of books and the texture of the smooth pages. Igor’s behavior was filled to the brim with naïveté, awkwardness, and quite frankly, it was the most adorable behavior Turpin had ever laid his bitter eyes on. 

No… no… what the _hell_ was Turpin thinking? This was a _man_ , after all, and everyone knew that being with a man was a _sin, but Igor was different than any man he had ever met and_ -

No. Turpin wasn’t going to entertain _that_ thought. 

Turpin slowly crept behind the young man, who was so absorbed in his current book that he wouldn’t have heard anything even if the entire building was crumbling down around him. 

“Good day, Mr. Straussman.” 

Igor was so shocked he heard a voice, that the book he was reading was flung into mid-air and he scrambled to catch it. He turned his head and his eyes widened in horror as he realized who the voice belonged to. 

“Oh, uh… um… Good d-day, M-Mr. Turpin…” 

Turpin’s lips curled up into the slightest of smiles. If one didn’t know any better, it almost looked as if he was cringing. 

“Pray, tell me, what is a fine, young gentleman like yourself doing inside on a beautiful day like this?” Turpin drawled, every word escaping him slowly. He couldn’t help but pick up the book Igor was reading. He thumbed through it with the utmost intrigue. _“Curious…”_

“I… uh, um… V-Victor! He… he needed me to um, pick up some medical textbooks…” Igor stammered, trying to avoid eye contact with the older man but finding his penetrating gaze impossible to ignore. 

“Hmm. What ever for?” Turpin clutched the wretched book, bending the pages with his shaking fingers.

“I, well… Victor is a doctor, you see, and the books at his school do not satisfy him. He strongly believes in the betterment of society as a whole and he believes the answers can be found in these texts. And… and I-” 

_“Enough.”_ Turpin hissed, throwing the book, forcefully, back into Igor’s hands. 

This time Igor physically flinched. “Um… I’m sorry, sir. I-I didn’t mean to offend you, _I…”_

_“You-have-not-offended-me!”_ Turpin snapped, slamming his fist down on the table, causing Igor to jump. 

Turpin sighed slowly, feeling his heart lose control of its own pulse, wanting so badly to will away the terrible bout of anxiety that overcame him. 

_Oh no… this was all wrong, everything was all wrong…_ Turpin didn’t mean to scare Igor, but he had no idea how else to react. Turpin’s recent suspicions of Igor’s and Victor’s strange behavior, mixed with what Igor was reading, well… it didn’t bode well for Igor’s future, that was for damn sure. And for whatever reason, Turpin’s heart was playing tricks on him that day. For a second, it was almost as if he didn’t _want_ Igor to be up to anything suspicious… 

Igor let the anger in the moment resolve before finding the courage to say what had been on his mind since the day he met Turpin.

“Sir, I…” Igor spoke up, a cautious bravery lining his words, “I… I get the feeling that you don’t like me very much. And I… I don’t know why. I’ve done nothing to upset you, and you just told me that I don’t offend you… I must ask… why do you treat me this way?” 

Turpin was taken aback. He did not expect this, no, _he did not expect this at all._ He opened his mouth slightly to reply, only to realize… 

He had no idea what the answer was. 

Well, _of course he knew what the answer was_ … didn’t he? Turpin was a Detective Inspector. Igor was up to no good. They were fated to loathe each other, to oppose each other, to challenge each other, to define one another… 

Suddenly, and without warning, it hit Turpin like a ton of bricks. The answer to his obsession with this slightly ordinary but extraordinary man. Igor gave Turpin purpose. A purpose to get up every morning, a reason to look forward to every day, a reason to do his job, a reason to _live_ \- 

It was Turpin’s turn to stammer. “I… it’s… It is not that I don’t… _like_ you. It is simply the mere fact that I have a very important job to do. I must protect this city. No matter _whom_ opposes it.” His eyes locked in on Igor’s exasperated face. _“Justice will be done.”_

Igor could feel anxiety well up in his chest and heat on his face. “But I have done nothing wrong, _sir_ … Surely you should expend your efforts in trying to apprehend someone who is actually guilty of something…” 

Oh, now Turpin had him. He had Igor in the palm of his hand. He moved closer to Igor, his eyes ablaze with determination. “Interesting that you should say _guilty_. Is there something you wish to confess, Igor?” 

Igor could feel Turpin’s hot breath on his, he could feel the angry loathing in Turpin’s eyes, the hatred, the obsession, _the pain_ \- 

“Yes. I do have something to confess.” Igor stated plainly.

“Yes?…” Turpin grinned maniacally, feeling every nerve on his body stand on end. 

“I…” Igor whispered. 

“Yes?” Turpin moved his face within an inch from Igor’s. 

“I think I… I think I am in love.” Igor said. 

Silence. A wall of silence. A wave of silence. A deafening, roaring, angry silence... _and then_ \- 

“I’m…. I’m sorry?” Turpin felt his face turn a bright red with the sudden onslaught of blood running towards his face. Igor… was in love. But he wasn’t in love with _him_ , surely not… 

_No, of course not_... it was that woman from outside the library... yes, that _woman_... 

"I... I am in love, at least, I think I am.” Igor repeated again, except this time with a faint ghost of a smile on his lips and in his eyes. He thought of the adorable way Victor looked first thing in the morning, with his eyes slightly red and his face slightly puffy. He loved this look on Victor because it meant he was either up all night studying for school, working on some assignment that was due the next day or working on his precious experiment, drawing up some impressive diagram that would change the face of modern medicine. Either way, it proved to Igor that Victor was determined, a hard worker and fiercely driven. All facets that Igor found incredibly... _well, attractive._

Turpin leaned his entire body back, knowing that their close proximity was not welcome anymore. He narrowed his eyes in realization, a hollow pit of loneliness welling in his stomach. No matter how much purpose Igor gave to Turpin, he knew, right then and there, that it was not mutual. Igor could go on with his daily life and not even think about Turpin. Turpin, meanwhile, couldn't last a second without his thoughts crawling towards this younger man - this man who he knew had to be breaking the law in some way, opposing his very being, opposing his _life's work_. But now... Igor _was Turpin's_ life work... 

"I see..." Turpin let out a cough, but it sounded more like a wail, like a wounded animal. To hell with subtlety. The disappointment must have been written all over Turpin's face. Might as well settle the tension with small talk. "Have you never been in love before?"

"No... I... I haven't... well... at least I don't think I have..." Igor knew this was a lie. Lorelei, well... she was wonderful, truly truly wonderful. Was she a friend? Something more? Did she inspire Igor the same way that Victor did? No, but... she made Igor happy and seeing her stirred more feelings of purpose and bliss than Igor had ever thought possible. 

Igor twisted his fingers together, confusion resting on his face. He had no idea why he was having this conversation with Turpin, of all people, but maybe Turpin's life experience could be of some use in this situation... 

"Have... you ever been in love?" Igor asked tentatively, unsure if this was overstepping boundaries in their confusing and fragile relationship. 

Turpin's heart stopped for a moment. "... Yes..."

"How do you know?" Igor asked, unable to look directly at Turpin so his eyes locked onto the book in his hands, his fingers trembling _for some reason_ , “How do you know when you are in love?”

Turpin was stunned at the simplicity and complexity of the question. There were so many things Turpin wished he could have said right then and there. He wanted to let go of the ocean of emotions that he kept locked inside. He wanted to release the guilt and the pain and the ugly, ugly truth of what he felt for Igor, but realizing what he felt and admitting it would cast him into an abyss of misery for the rest of his days. How did he know when he was in love... well... 

_'Because,'_ Turpin thought miserably, _'I can not and will not stop thinking about you. You invade my every thought, you infect my every dream, you are my living nightmare, you invade the broken pieces of my heart and make them whole again... you should not have the power to do that, but you do... oh, you do... You cast a radiant light onto the choking blackness of my battered fate. Even when I thought love was finished with me, even when death took away everything that mattered most to me, I have you. Oh, I still have you... Only you...'_

The sudden tightness in Turpin's chest caused by his forbidden yearning brought forth a fresh set of tears to his eyes and he was quietly grateful that Igor was so fixated on his book to notice. 

“You know… you know you’re in love because love gives you purpose,” there was a tremor in Turpin’s voice, “... Love completes you in ways you never thought possible. When you find the one, the soul mate that God has created for you, you want to spend every waking second of your life making them happy. What you do is inconsequential unless it fills up the empty part inside of them that no one else can see but you.” 

Turpin wiped away a stray tear, praying that Igor didn’t see it. 

“Love can neither be destroyed by life nor defined by death…. Love is eternal.” 

“Love is eternal...” Igor repeated, his smile wider as he closed the book on his lap. “Now I am certain. Thank you, Mr. Turpin. I… I know what I must do now.” 

Without much thought, Igor rushed to give Turpin a hug, all the while not noticing the bitter tears marking the older man’s face. Their close proximity gave Turpin a rush of ecstasy, the kind he never thought he'd feel again. He could smell the lilac in Igor's hair, he could sense the genuine longing for human contact in Igor's fingers and he could feel the gratitude in Igor’s strong arms. 

There was a moment - _just a second_ \- when Igor pulled away and he and Turpin's eyes locked and there was a vulnerability and a warmth and an intimate connection. They were outcasts, ostracized from the world, they deserved more, they deserved a friend, a second chance... was this it? Could this be it? Could they find eternity in one another? Had the stars chosen them to meet? Maybe in a world, far far away, they could work, they could be one, they could... no one else was around, they were all alone, _except for one another_ , maybe they had finally found a friend, _maybe something more_ and they were warm there, safe there, in the private corner of that massive prison of books, they were so warm, _so warm_ compared to the terrifying and cold and abusive world outside and - 

Just like that, the moment passed. And it was gone forever.

*** 

"Igor! Are you there? I'm home!" Victor called out, simultaneously closing his front door with his left leg while hiding the bouquet of flowers behind his back with his right hand. 

Victor truly felt terrible about how awkward the moment was between he and Igor in the morning and he knew how much lilacs brightened up Igor's day... so, immediately after class, he rushed to the shops before they closed to buy Igor his favorite flowers. Victor hoped with everything in him that this would be enough to apologize with, that this would convey his truest sympathy for any confusion he might have caused. 

In truth, Victor’s heart fluttered at the thought that Igor’s awkwardness was caused by the implication that the two men go and visit the library… _together_. The thought that Igor wanted to spend time with Victor just as much as Victor wanted to spend time with Igor caused every fiber in Victor’s being to feel… well, alive. 

But it was foolish to get his hopes up. No one had ever caused this confusing array of emotions in Victor before… how could he be certain that he even felt this way about Igor? 

Love was always a fantasy to Victor, a bedtime story, a chemical gone haywire in the brain caused by delusion, lies and fairytales. Alright, there hadn’t been any credibility to that last statement yet, but he was certain love was a fallacy. According to Victor, marriage was a societal construct, one that made managing a family and a household and a profession much simpler than doing it all alone. Love had nothing to do with it. Victor would be damned if he would fall prey to the rules society forced everyone else to follow. Love did not exist and would never exist as long as Victor von Frankenstein had anything to say about it. 

_And yet…_

Whenever Igor smiled, Victor couldn’t help but grin senselessly. Igor’s laughter was the purest music Victor’s ears had ever heard. Igor gave Victor a purpose in life. To be able to share his scientific experiments and dreams that he had had ever since he was a child with an intellectual equal, well… he was certain nothing in life could be more exciting. Victor and Igor were different than all of the dull couples out in the _real world_ ; they were doing something important, something that could change the face of the world as they knew it. 

In addition to Igor’s brilliance in the study of medicine and science, Victor was completely fascinated with Igor’s looks. Victor had never noticed just how intricate and exquisite the male anatomy was before he laid eyes on Igor’s frame. Igor’s flowing locks, the strength in his arms, the firmness of his muscles, the softness of his skin… 

“Victor!” Igor rushed down the stairs, medical books in his hand, excitement in every limb. He couldn’t wait to tell Victor of all of the intellectual progress he made in just a few hours of reading… 

“Igor…” Victor sighed, the tension from the day beginning to wash away at the mere sight of his beloved. Victor didn’t realize his hand behind his back had lazily flopped over to his side, revealing Igor’s carefully planned gift… 

“Are those flowers?” Igor stopped at the foot of the stairs, his heart pounding in his ears. Were they for him? No… they couldn’t be… nothing in this life could be as perfect as that…

“Hmm…?” Victor was confused for a moment before his eyes widened at the ruined surprise. “Oh, um… No… no, of course not…” Victor panicked, hiding the flowers behind his back again and then tossing them on the floor, as if they were poisonous, “No, um… Finnegan! Yes… _that’s right!_ \- um, Finnegan has quite the allergic reaction to lilacs. I… I planned on giving them to him tomorrow morning before he presented his latest pish posh of a presentation in front of the class. I…” 

Igor’s heart sank. “Oh.” 

Finnegan was an exceptionally attractive classmate of Victor’s and one that although Victor had spoken ill of several times, Igor now had a strong suspicion that there was some sort of romantic feeling between them. Defeated, Igor let Victor ramble while he turned his back and headed back to his room. 

_Oh no._ Victor knew he said something wrong but had absolutely no idea how to turn the situation around. Damn his foolish mouth. Damn his cowardice. Why was it so hard to tell Igor what he felt? 

“I… umm… Never mind me… Igor, where are you going? I… wanted to hear all about _your_ day. Surely you found the London Library to your liking.” Victor flashed his most charismatic smile, hoping to lure Igor back in. Victor sighed in relief when he realized it sort of worked, since Igor was slowly walking towards him.

Igor sat dejectedly on the last step of the stairs, pushing his books to his side. He couldn’t tell Victor the truth… he couldn’t tell him that he had spent hours trying to find a rare medical book in the hopes that it would help push Igor’s knowledge of the human anatomy, just so he could compare to Victor’s genius. It all seemed so petty and pointless now. Victor did not fancy Igor in the same way Igor fancied him. He never would. So the tactic of trying to woo Victor with his dedication towards science was pointless. How about another tactic… _how about_ … 

“I saw Lorelei today.” Igor perked up and then rested his chin on his hand, giving the impression that his thoughts were a million miles away. 

“Oh?…” Victor felt his face go red with the shock of rejection. “… How was she?” 

“Oh, you know Lorelei. She was… she was _wonderful._ ” Igor sighed dramatically, “Truly wonderful. She was wearing one of those dresses that I like, you know the one, with the lace and the frills-”

“Yes, yes, that’s nice, _that-all-sounds-very-nice_ , but what about the library?” Victor growled through gritted teeth, his foot absentmindedly stepping on the forgotten lilacs beneath him. “Surely your experience at the library is something worth mentioning…” 

“Hmm… the Library. The Library… well, nothing stood out in my mind particularly. Well, there was this one volume of Thompson’s Anatomy… no, it’s not really worth mentioning now that I’ve had time to ponder about it… Hmm… the Library… ” Igor was playing the part of The Fool. He was playing dumb, innocently forgetful, anything to get a rise out of Victor. If Victor was going to brag about his idiotic feelings towards Finnegan, then Igor had to play with Victor’s emotions as well. To Igor’s astonishing surprise, it was actually working… 

“Oh! There _was_ something worth mentioning about the Library…” Igor exclaimed proudly. 

Victor clenched his jaw but then sighed his tension away. Here we go. Some actual progress in their conversation. “You see?” Victor grinned arrogantly, “I knew there was something that you’d take away from that place. I was the one that recommended it to you, after all and _I’m never wrong_ -”

“Turpin.” Igor interjected loudly, paying close attention to the way Victor’s face fell, “Turpin was there. I… spoke to him.”

Victor felt his blood run cold. “Turpin? You mean _the_ Detective Inspector? The one that has an irrational obsession with _you_ , with us?” 

“That’s the one.” Igor replied.

“Igor… how many times do I have to tell you? Don’t give him any of your attention.”

“Why not?” Igor snapped coldly. 

“Why not? Because he’s a lunatic! He’s obsessed with exposing us as criminals, which is clearly absurd -”

“Of course we’re not criminals, Victor! You don’t need to worry, our conversation was… harmless. It… I… I spoke to him about… love.”

“ _Love?_ ” Victor scrunched his face in disgust. “Why on earth would you talk about love?” 

“I… didn’t understand it. I didn’t understand it, Victor. I needed help understanding it and I… I think I do now…” Igor stood, his own feet betraying him, his heart guiding his body towards Victor’s direction. 

“Oh… I see. It’s Lorelei…” Victor spat, his fingers clenching together into a balled up fist, “I always knew you had a _strange_ desire for her…” 

“Don’t bring her into this!” Igor cried out, his composure cracking. 

“Igor… is something the matter with you? You’re acting rather… odd today.” Victor put his arms up in defense, unknowing of how to handle Igor’s temper. 

“Why? Because you don’t like the notion that I could actually have people to talk to?”

“No… that’s not it, _I_ -”

“That I could actually have _friends?”_

“Igor, don’t be silly, I never said-”

“That someone could actually enjoy my company and it have nothing to do with science, or medicine or school, or-”

“Now see here, Igor, I think you’re blowing everything entirely out of proportion…”

“NO! No! Enough, Victor! You’re the one that’s acting oddly! You’re the one that wants nothing to do with me, unless we’re working on your precious experiments or your homework assignments! All you do is use me and you could care less for me as a friend!” Igor’s eyes were wide with anger and his lungs were deprived of air, so he stood there, numbly, waiting for Victor to react in some way to remind Igor that he was actually human. 

Victor stood there, completely blank. He had never seen Igor become so alive with fury. Igor’s words sliced through him and left him feeling torn apart. “Igor, I… why… why would you believe in such nonsense? What did I… what did I do to perpetuate these completely unfounded thoughts of yours?… ” 

“This morning!” Igor’s breath caught up to him, “You suggested that I go to the London Library on my own! You never even thought for one second that we should go together or that I would have loved to spend time with you there; no! You want me out of your way, out of your life until you’re back there, until we’re back _there!_ ” Igor pointed towards the floor, tears stinging his eyes and with all of the agony left within him, he shouted, “you only want me when we’re in your dingy basement!” 

Silence. 

Silence. 

Silence.

Igor breathed and sighed heavily, his chest moving up and down in a futile attempt to collect the air that he had missed amongst all of the yelling, misery radiating from his wet, red eyes. 

Victor could only stare with the utmost shock. How had this man gotten everything so wrong? Couldn’t he see…? The reason why Victor didn’t want to go to the library with Igor was because… because… 

“That is not the right place…” Victor whispered quietly. So quietly that Igor barely heard him above his own breathing. 

“Not the right place for _what?_ ” Igor asked incredulously, his anger beginning to well up again. 

“That is not the first place I would take you…” Victor mumbled. There was no going back now. Here goes nothing… 

“Victor, what on earth are you saying?!” Igor shouted at the top of his lungs, one last time, for all the energy inside of him was expelled. 

_“If-I-was-to-court-you!”_ Victor shouted, placing his hands firmly on Igor’s shoulders so that no matter what, Igor couldn’t get away or turn away or escape. 

“Victor…” Igor blinked back tears, the gravity of Victor’s words sinking in.

Victor brushed away Igor’s tears, tenderly, slowly, with his finger tracing the wet streaks down, down his face and then his fingers combed softly through Igor’s hair. 

“Oh, Igor… you are so precious, so special to me, that not even the London Library in all of its brilliance and magnificence is good enough to contain you. Nor my basement, nor my flat, not the West End, not the Circus, not the whole of London or the whole world is vast enough to contain the beauty that encapsulates you.” Victor’s entire body shook with unbridled passion, a genuine smile curving his lips upwards. “Don’t you understand, Igor? I… I love-”

Igor silenced Victor by pressing his lips to his, gently, at first, but then forced their lips shut with the intensity of a thousand suns. Victor’s eyes remained open for a few seconds - _by God, this was really happening, was this really happening?_ \- but once a few seconds passed, Victor moaned eagerly into Igor’s kiss, leaning his head towards the left to allow Igor more access into his mouth. Igor’s eyes widened for a moment, but then the ease and comfortability between them returned and he opened his mouth, forcing his tongue out ever so slightly. Igor licked Victor’s lower lip, tracing his tongue from the left to the right side of Victor’s mouth. Victor moaned, _louder_ , Igor moaned in return and this sudden onslaught of lust between them made Victor grab Igor’s shoulders forcefully and he pushed the younger man against the wall. They slid across the wall, _quickly_ , until they were fully pressed against the front door, their bodies entangled with the other’s, their arms touching, grabbing, fondling any and every inch of their anatomies. 

Igor slipped his curious, tentative tongue into Victor’s open mouth, tasting every corner, relishing every sensation. Victor quickly reciprocated as he swirled his tongue around in a circular motion, dancing with Igor’s tongue, and the warm wet stickiness was dizzying, _delicious_ \- 

After a moment of kissing furiously, Victor and Igor realized that they needed to breathe, so they reluctantly released one another’s lips. They stood there, panting heavily, their longing still evident in their half-closed eyes, foreheads pressed together. Igor caressed Victor’s right cheek with his nose and Victor explored every curve of Igor’s face with his fingers. 

“How did you know…” Victor sighed, his breath causing the hair on Igor’s body to stand on end. 

“Hmm…?”

“You… _you_ kissed me. You kissed me first. You didn’t even let me finish proclaiming my bold declaration of love to you!” Victor teased mercilessly, faking shame and then flashing his signature smirk. “How… how did you know that I loved you?”

“There was something that Turpin told me. He said that love… gives you purpose. He said that love gives you a reason to live, that the one you love completes you, that the only thing that matters to you if is the one you love is happy… I have found that in you, Victor. And I… I know you have found that in me.” 

Igor placed a small kiss on Victor’s mouth and then placed a line of kisses across Victor’s jaw. 

Victor closed his eyes in contentment, a satisfied sigh leaving his lips. There was another moment of bliss between the two, only bliss newfound lovers could experience, and then - 

“Igor, there is something I wish to ask you.” Victor grinned sheepishly, placing a stray lock of Igor’s hair tenderly behind his ear. 

“… Anything, Victor.” Igor leaned into Victor’s touch. 

Victor suppressed a laugh, enjoying the slightly confused but peaceful look on Igor’s face. 

“Would you like to go to the Library with me?”


End file.
